Baila Conmigo
by NightingaleB21
Summary: Vamos nos amar e dançar até o sol queimar porque nada vai me impedir de ganhar o seu amor, eu vou desafiá-la a dançar comigo hoje.
1. Selena

**Hey, já faz um tempo que não apareço por aqui com coisas novas e confesso que para sair essa fic aqui foi um longo processo. hahaha **

**Eu espero que vocês gostem porque está sendo uma delícia escrever! Eu não tenho ideia de quantos capítulos vão ser, mas tenho em mente um panorama geral da história, a estimativa é que não seja muito grande. Espero poder vir postar de novo logo. Enfim, é isso. :)**

* * *

><p>Demetria olhou para os dois lados da rua enquanto dava o último trago em seu cigarro. Com a mão livre se abanou tentando inutilmente se livrar do calor abrasador, não estava acostumada com a quentura de Porto Rico e não ajudava o fato de que não estava vestida apropriadamente para o clima do país, tinha que admitir. Jogou a bituca no chão apagando o resto do foto com a ponta da bota. O look meio roqueiro era o que ela estava acostumada a usar em casa quando decidia que deveria curtir a noite, mas ali as botas de couro, a calça escura apertada, a blusa preta e o colete com spikes faziam com que ela se sentisse deslocada.<p>

Um grupo passou por ela usando roupas leves e coloridas. Estava numa parte muito afastada do centro da cidade onde ficava o seu hotel. Havia procurado boas indicações de onde ir para conhecer os verdadeiros costumes do povo porto riquinho, como jornalista, era aquilo que lhe interessava, descobrir a verdadeira cultura de um país. Ela sabia sabia que no centro vários e vários bares ofereciam diversão a preços por vezes exorbitantes, porém também era do seu conhecimento que nada era melhor que o verdadeiro contato com as pessoas nativas.

Demetria era uma mulher viajada e, embora nova em seus 25 anos, ela já tinha coberto quase metade dos grandes eventos de basquetes dos EUA. Aquela, porém, era a primeira vez que cobria um PANAMERICANO e esperava dar o melhor de si, para que seu trabalho pudesse lhe abrir as portas da cobertura das Olimpíadas alguns anos depois. Essa era sua meta.

Disposta a esquecer pelo menos um pouco o trabalho, Demi atravessou a pista deserta para se juntar a pequena fila de um estabelecimento de onde uma música muito alta de ritmo agitado podia ser ouvida. Era impossível não ver os olhares que todos lhe davam, certamente por suas roupas que denunciavam que ela não pertencia àquele lugar. Mas a Lovato não se importava com a censura, ela fingia não ver.

Não mais que quinze minutos depois, chegou a sua vez de ser atendida pelo segurança negro e alto que guardava a porta. Ela tirou o passaporte de dentro do bolso e o homem levou meio segundo para conferir a foto do documento. As luzes vermelhas do letreiro iluminavam a entrada o suficiente para ajudar na tarefa.

- Tenha uma boa noite, senhora.

Demetria sorriu para ele surpresa e feliz que o homem tivesse falado com ela em inglês, ela agradeceu e entrou no estabelecimento. A música era agora muito mais alta que antes, o local não chegava a ser muito grande, era na verdade um salão de tamanho mediano que já abrigava pelo menos cinquenta pessoas na pista. Do lado direito havia certa de vinte mesas de madeira com três cadeiras cada e um bar com dois atendentes. Ao fundo ficava a mesa do DJ e do outro lado duas portas cheias de pinturas coloridas que a mulher supôs serem as portas dos banheiros.

A música mudou para uma salsa animada e Demetria riu ao se pegar balançando o corpo levemente ao ritmo da música. Toda aquela atmosfera era contagiante. Antes de se arriscar fazer todos os passos que os dançarinos quase profissionais faziam na pista, Demi se dirigiu para o bar.

- Um whisky. Puro, por favor.

Ela arranhou um espanhol para a atendente bonita. A mulher tinha traços que Demi geralmente atribuía aos índios e cabelos longos e negros. Era um tipo de beleza que a americana não estava acostumada a ver em seu país. Além de bonita, ela era eficiente, pois não foram necessários mais do que dois minutos para que ela voltasse com um copo com o líquido de cor âmbar. A Lovato deixou algumas notas em cima do balcão e se virou para encarar a pista agora quase cheia.

O balançar dos corpos era fascinante para ela. Todos usavam o mesmo tipo de roupa que o grupo que havia passado por ela mais cedo, as mulheres variavam entre saias e vestidos e os homens vestiam batas largas e bem trabalhadas. Aquela visão lhe fez se sentir um pouco fora do lugar e inconscientemente ela puxou o colete mais de encontro ao corpo.

Todos levavam grandes sorrisos em seus rostos, sorrisos genuínos de pura alegria e Demetria fez uma nota mental sobre como as pessoas dali eram diferentes daquelas de sua terra natal. Um casal de dançarinos lhe chamou a atenção. Ela remexia os quadris dentro do ritmo, puxando a saia longa até os joelhos e deixando sair de seus lábios carnudos a letra da música que Demi só conseguia entender pela metade. Os cabelos enrolados estavam meio rebeldes e os cachos balançavam conforme a mulher jogava a cabeça para trás e deixava sair uma gargalhada que contagiava seu parceiro. Ele, um cara grande e forte como todos no recinto, remexia os ombros acompanhando os movimentos da mulher a sua frente e fazia movimentos com os pés que a americana duvidava ser capaz de acompanhar.

Seus olhos passearam pelo recinto, parando outra vez quando viu um homem dividir a atenção com duas mulheres que faziam da dança uma espécie de duelo para saber qual das duas teria a atenção total do cavalheiro. A Lovato tentou fazer com seus pés o movimento que as pernas das duas faziam. Queria aprender os passos, pois considerava aquela uma dança muito sensual. Foi despertada de seu momento de concentração por uma voz carregada de sotaque.

- Dá para ver claramente que você não é daqui.

A dona da voz era uma das mulheres mais lindas que Demetria já tinha visto. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e longos, os fios cor de madeira caiam em ondas até lhe tocar a cintura. A pele tinha um tom dourado que a Lovato sabia pertencer aos habitantes dos trópicos. Os olhos castanhos cor de avelã estavam escurecidos pela maquiagem e lhe fitavam curiosos. A mulher vestia um top branco com alças de renda e uma saia da mesma cor, a barriga definida exposta para quem quisesse ver. A americana sorriu encabulada.

- Eu sou tão ruim assim?

A mulher deu uma risada contida.

- Não tão ruim que não possa melhorar com algumas aulas.

Demi abaixou a cabeça escondendo o rubor das bochechas e tomou um gole da sua bebida, o líquido desceu queimando sua garganta.

- Sei que não é muito comum, mas você aceitaria que eu fosse sua professora?

Os olhos de Demetria se mudaram rapidamente para o rosto da desconhecida. Os dentes brancos refletindo as luzes do local. O sorriso da morena fez a americana sentir a pequena boate ficar alguns graus mais quente.

- Só se você prometer ter paciência comigo, eu posso ser uma péssima aluna.

- Tenho truques na manga que posso usar caso esse seja seu caso.

Dito isso a mulher de branco desencostou do balcão estendendo a mão para a estrangeira, guiando-a a uma parte da pista mais ou menos iluminada.

- Vou te contar um segredo logo de cara. – A latina parou na frente da outra mulher e soltou sua mão.- O que realmente importa na salsa é o jeito como você mexe os quadris.

As mãos delicadas subiram um pouco a saia e a morena rebolou ao ritmo da música como que para ilustrar o que dizia. Demetria engoliu em seco olhando para a cena, a mulher de pele dourada se animava mais a cada batida e continuou rebolando, dessa vez dando a volta em si mesma. A americana tentou imitar os passos mais nem de longe era tão graciosa.

- Você vai precisar de mais do que isso. É só me olhar, é fácil.

Mas quanto mais Demi olhava, mais ela achava difícil. Em parte porque desconfiava que aquele era um tipo de música destinada apenas para as pessoas de sangue latino. Em parte porque era difícil se concentrar nos movimentos da mulher como aluna quando havia tantas coisas para se concentrar. Como por exemplo o jeitos que os cabelos revoltados se moviam ou como os ombros magros se remexiam, ou ainda o caminho que uma gota de suor fez até encontrar o decote da morena. Antes que Demetria pudesse pensar numa resposta, mãos macias conduziram as suas para a cintura descoberta.

- Aqui, você precisa sentir o movimento. – As mãos pequenas e suaves da latina seguraram as mãos da estrangeira em seu quadril. – Você tem que relaxar seu corpo, seus movimentos são muito... – Ela buscou uma palavra que conhecesse em inglês para explicar o que queria dizer. – Duros?

O tom de duvida proporcionou uma risada na americana que se divertiu com o modo como as sobrancelhas finas se franziram.

- OK, então tudo que eu preciso é relaxar e mexer os quadris, certo? – Ela procurou os olhos castanhos que lhe devolveram o olhar com aprovação. – Não pode ser tão difícil.

Com o sorriso encorajador que recebeu, Demi fechou os olhos se concentrando na música alta que ecoava para além das paredes antigas do estabelecimento calorento. Haviam tantos instrumentos se misturando que por um momento a estrangeira não fez mais do que se maravilhar com a música. Despertou de seu transe quando a mulher em seu domínio começou a dançar. Ela sentiu os movimentos e eles eram leves e precisos.

Começou devagar tentando imitar os passos com seus próprios quadris. Não soube dizer se estava indo bem ou mal, mas de repente aos mãos que prendiam as suas trouxeram seu calor para a sua cintura, guiando sua dança para que combinasse com aquela que sentia na ponta de seus dedos. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao perceber que estava melhorando.

- Muy bien.

Abriu os olhos surpresa com a língua espanhola, o sorriso brilhante da latina lhe dando ainda mais incentivo para se soltar. Ela queria ouvir outra vez a voz da morena falando em sua língua nativa, era doce, suave como tudo nela. Demetria riu quando a latina pegou sua mão outra vez, a fazendo girar algumas vezes. A quebra do ritmo lhe fez perder o movimento dos pés e se atrapalhar com a dança. A morena riu alto, dessa vez puxou a estrangeira para si, colando sua frente nas costas da mulher.

- Temos que melhorar o movimento dos seus pés. – Sua boca colou no ouvido pálido. – Você está indo bem com os quadris.

Demi virou a cabeça na direção de sua anfitriã, a respiração rápida e doce batendo em seu rosto. Sorriu o sorriso mais largo que pôde, chegando ainda mais perto da mulher magra ao rebolar ao som da música.

O calor das mãos em sua cintura lhe dava energia. Tudo aquilo era muito novo para ela. Aquele lugar calorento, a música quente, a dança agitada. E por ser tudo novidade só a deixava mais animada, com vontade de se soltar, se sentindo leve. Um sentimento novo crescendo dentro se seu peito, colocou as mãos em cima das mãos morenas, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dedos magros.

- Eu sou uma boa aluna?

- Você tem muito que aprender, estranjera.

A palavra em espanhol enviou arrepios para sua coluna. Demi estava começando a achar a língua sensual. Talvez fosse o local e sua atmosfera de agitação e sedução, talvez fosse a música de ritmo quente e envolvente, ou talvez se devesse à morena sexy que sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- Você está disposta a me ajudar?

A risada melodiosa foi baixa o suficiente para que só ela ouvisse.

- Estou disposta a fazer muito mais do que isso.

Dito isso a latina se colocou frente a frente com Demi. O olhar dela estava carregado de uma emoção que a americana desconhecia, um misto de excitação e desafio, que mexeu com a estrangeira em níveis que até aquele momento ela não havia experimentado. Uma empolgação surgiu dentro dela, tomando conta de todo o seu ser.

- O que você está disposta a fazer por mim?

Demetria sorriu marota ao circular os braços pelo pescoço da mais alta e estava tão concentrada em seu momento de sedução que sem perceber parou de se preocupar com seus movimentos, seguindo de maneira natural o ritmo da música e do corpo colado ao seu. A morena dos cabelos cor de madeira sorriu ao perceber que agora dançavam sem esforço e, com delicadeza, passou seus lábios pelos rosados da mulher em frente, num convite mudo ao que realmente queria.

- Isso é bom para você?

- Só se eu puder saber seu nome.

- Selena.


	2. Essa eu vi primeiro

Quando Demetria abriu os olhos naquela manhã, tudo que ela desejou foi poder dormir de novo. Mesmo na cama podia sentir dores em locais que desconhecia a existência. Desligou o alarme do telefone e soltou um resmungo ao se espreguiçar.

Tinha chegado tarde da noite no hotel com um sorriso satisfeito e o corpo exausto. Ela e Selena (só a lembrança do nome dela lhe trazia um suspiro) haviam dançado a noite toda, as aulas se tornando pequenos desafios onde a professora fazia movimentos cada vez mais complexos e a aluna devia imitar.

Embora houvesse chegado ao "La Ursa" sozinha, Demi nunca havia se divertido tanto numa noite. Compartilhou risadas com a latina e se sentiu ainda mais bem recebida quando foi apresentada aos amigos da morena. Uma rapaz moreno de braços fortes de nome Taylor, uma garota de cabelos longos e cheios de luzes que ela lembrava se chamar Ally e uma última de pele clara e cabelo escuro que Demetria não tinha certeza se se chamava Camila ou Karla. De todo o modo, os quatro amigos fizeram de tudo para que ela se sentisse bem e se divertisse.

- Demi! O jogo começa em três horas, quero essa bunda gorda sentada na sala do café da manhã em quinze minutos. SEM ATRASOS!

A americana bufou ao ouvir a voz do chefe ecoar por detrás da porta do quarto. Com relutância se levantou e foi para o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Hoje cobriria o jogo entre Cuba e Chile, o primeiro jogo da chave dos Estados Unidos.

Vasculhou a mala atrás do uniforme achando a blusa azul e vermelha de gola polo embolada com uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro. Chegou a fazer uma nota mental para procurar uma loja com roupas mais apropriadas para o clima de San Juan.

Vinte minutos depois estava passando pela porta do refeitório, já devidamente credenciada e com todo o material que ia precisar durante o dia guardado numa mochila que estava pendurada em suas costas.

- Achei que tinha dito nada de atrasos.

Demetria revirou os olhos.

- Não enche, Nicholas.

- A noite foi boa?

- Para sua informação a noite foi ótima. Devia ter ido, você perdeu toda a diversão.

- Acho que nossos conceitos de diversão não combinam muito um com o outro.

Ela riu baixo achando graça enquanto puxava o prato do colega para si roubando um pãozinho com geleia.

- Então, qual nossa missão de hoje?

O homem de cabelos enrolados olhou para ela de cara feia e a mulher se limitou a rir enquanto mordia o pedaço de comida com ar divertido. Ele usava a mesma camisa polo do uniforme, os braços musculosos forçando os limites do tecido, os cabelos meio grandes e enrolados ainda molhados do banho recente.

- Primeiro de tudo. – ele puxou o prato de volta em sua direção. – Minha comida. Se quiser comer, levanta sua bunda dai e vai pegar a sua. Depois, temos que estar na arena em uma hora, então sugiro que seja rápida.

(...)

- Minha nossa! Eu nem sabia que você poderia parecer uma garota!

Nick soltou ao ver a amiga andando até ele no calçadão da praia e riu ao ver que ela havia levantado o dedo do meio em sua direção. Estava surpreso na verdade, Demi era adepta das roupas pretas e coladas, com tecidos caros e requintados, por isso achou estranho vê-la andar com um vestido de tecido leve e com estampa floral e colorida. A peça só cobria até metade de suas coxas.

- Vai se fuder, Nicholas. – apesar do palavrão a mulher riu. – Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou uma garota.

- Tenho que admitir que às vezes eu esqueço disso. – Demi levantou o dedo do meio para ele de novo lhe arrancando outra gargalhada leve. – Mas me diga, a que devemos esse acontecimento memorável?

- Você achou mesmo que eu ia aguentar mais de um dia com aquelas roupas aqui nesse calor? Desculpa, mas não.

- Só queria dizer que não estou reclamando.

O homem levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição enquanto dava outra secada na companheira de trabalho que se limitou a revirar os olhos para ele. Eram amigos há tanto tempo (desde o início da faculdade) que Demetria era, agora, como uma irmã mais nova pirracenta e chata, mas mesmo assim ele não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonita ela estava. Dando um último suspiro, o rapaz passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga.

- Então, qual sua impressão desse primeiro jogo?

- Boa, quer dizer, é difícil dizer com precisão porque os adversários são tão distintos que fica meio injusto comparar. É quase certo que os times que serão classificados para as oitavas serão os Estados Unidos e Cuba, porque...

A voz da Lovato morreu quando ela viu os fios da cor de chocolate voarem com a combinação do movimento de dança e da brisa fresca que vinha do mar. A pessoa devia estar a uns oito ou nove metros de distância, mas Demi pensou reconhecê-la mesmo assim. Como que para comprovar sua ideia, começou a ir em direção a ela a passos largos.

- Hey! Por que o quê?

Nick começou a andar atrás dela estranhando o comportamento da colega. Virou para frente encontrando uma morena bonita com roupa colorida e flor no cabelo dançando alegremente uma música animada com tambores, atabaques e claves. Da boca da mulher dançarina saiam palavras em espanhol num ritmo quase sobre humano.

- Uau!

- Selena!

Demetria abriu um sorriso largo quando alcançou a rodinha e a latina deu um sorriso maior ainda ao reconhecer quem lhe chamava. A americana reconheceu um dos percursionistas como sendo Taylor e acenou educada antes dos músicos anunciarem uma pausa.

- Selena, o que faz aqui?

A porto riquenha abraçou a estrangeira de lado enquanto tomava um longo gole de água de uma garrafinha que um de seus outros companheiros lhe entregou. Depois, bicou a bochecha de Demi que tinha um sorriso meio bobo nos lábios.

- Estou ganhando o meu pão. – a mulher apontou no chão um chapéu com várias notas dentro. – Sabe como é, alta temporada, muitos gringos...

Ela deixou a frase morrer num tom divertido e a Lovato não pôde suprimir uma risada baixa. Nicholas, que até o momento estava esquecido na conversa, só sabia babar pela latina quente.

- Então esse foi seu plano todo o tempo? Aproveitar que eu sou uma gringa pobre e inocente e me seduzir com esses seus movimentos impossíveis?

Selena se limitou a rir.

- Bom, acho que seu plano está dando certo.

O homem de cabelos enrolados se pronunciou pela primeira vez fazendo as duas mulheres olharem em sua direção. Foi só com as olhadas que ele se deu conta do que tinha falado e pigarreou para esconder seu embaraço, depois estendeu a mão para a latina num cumprimento formal.

- Oi, meu nome é Nick. Parceiro de trabalho de Demi.

- Prazer. – ela respondeu ao aperto de mãos. – Sou Selena, eu sou... hm.

Ela olhou para a americana pensando na melhor palavra para descrevê-las. Não eram amigas, na verdade mal se conheciam.

- Ela é minha professora de salsa, e a razão pela qual eu insisto em te dizer que a noite foi muito divertida.

As duas compartilharam uma risada enquanto lembravam de cenas da noite passada onde seus corpos dançavam colados e suas mãos passeavam pelas curvas sinuosas. Definitivamente a noite havia sido mais do que divertida.

- Bom, se é assim, pode apostar que da próxima vez eu estarei lá. Quem sabe você não me ensina uns passos também.

O moreno soltou um sorriso galante para a porto riquenha e ganhou de resposta um tapa no braço dado pela Lovato.

- O que?

- Nem pense nisso, garanhão. Essa eu vi primeiro.

Dessa vez quem lançou um sorriso galante para a latina foi Demetria que acrescentou uma piscadela charmosa para a dona da pele dourada que acabou corando com o comentário, apesar de ter gostado de saber que a estrangeira considerava ficar com ela outra vez.

- Ooooookay. – o moreno se afastou em sinal de rendição. – Já vi que aqui não tem nada para mim, mas da próxima eu apareço do mesmo jeito, vai que você tem uma amiga... – ele riu. – Te espero ali no quiosque, Demetria. Foi um prazer conhece-la, Selena.

Ele saiu deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas.

- Que horas você acaba aqui?

- Tarde, _estranjera_.

- A gente pode sair amanhã, o que acha?

Selena não precisou pensar muito antes de aceitar.

- Em qual hotel você está hospedada?

- _San Juan Palace._

- Eu passo lá amanhã a tarde para darmos uma volta.

As duas sorriram felizes com a possibilidade de se verem outra vez.

- Então, até lá. - Demetria foi quem bicou a bochecha de Lena dessa vez. Deixando como rastro um sorriso ainda maior. – Estarei te esperando.

A americana foi saindo antes de ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela voz agora já conhecida.

- Sim?

- _Estás muy hermosa así._

A porto riquenha piscou e a Lovato só conseguiu corar como resposta.


End file.
